


A lack of self restraint

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Fic Exchanges [8]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicat wanted a marking of Tommy's back before a fight, so he'd have to fight with these obvious marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lack of self restraint

You woke to hands sliding over your hips, fingers curling to lift them as lips brushed the back of your neck. Murmuring, you tried to roll over, the low ache between your thighs making you whine when he stops you.

“You awake, babe?” his voice was a low rumble in your ear, hands smoothing along your hips.

“Mm mm.” Chuckling he nipped the edge of your ear, his hips grinding against you.

“C’mon, I can’t sleep.”

“Fuck, Tommy… What time is it?”

“That’s the plan.” his teeth sank lightly into the back of your neck as he slid his hand along the back of your thigh to slip between your legs. “I dunno, late?”

Breath catching in your throat, your thighs squeezed together when he slid a finger inside, moving it in and out slowly.

“What were you dreamin’ about? You’re fucking soaked.”

You gasped as he added a second finger, the slow thrust speeding up as he ground himself against your thigh. He let out a low groan by your ear when your thighs started to shake, his fingers pistoning faster.

“Roll over.”

Before you could do it yourself he pulled his fingers out and did it himself. His hands settling by your sides as he rubbed along you, the head of his cock teasing your entrance before gliding over your clit with every stroke.

“I’ve been trying to wake you up for a while now.” leaning down he trailed his lips across your collar bone, one hand moving to hold your hips down as he continued the frustratingly slow grind. “You make the cutest little noises when you’re asleep.”

Your hands lifted to lightly thread through his short hair, straining to lift your hips for the penetration he kept denying you. The palm of his hand dug down on your hip bone making you yelp, the sharp sound deepening when he slowly thrust inside. Fingers moving to curl over his shoulders you rolled your hips trying to deepen the angle. 

“Don’t.”

Hips going still you frowned up at him, biting your lower lip as your nails dug into his shoulders. Pulling back he pulled your hands from his shoulders to pin them over your head, scowling down at you even as he languidly started thrusting.

“None of that nail shit. I got a tournament in two days, you know that.” he growled, leaning down to nip your lower lip when you started to complain. “I ain’t gonna be all marked up and fighting in front of God and everyone.”

“Okay, okay.” you tugged uselessly at your hands trying to pull loose. 

“I mean it.”

You let out a low moan when he picked up pace, slamming into your hips, his grip bruising around your wrists. When your legs wrapped around his waist he grinned, moving to tuck his hands beneath your lower back to pull you onto his lap. The sudden change in angle had your spine bowing, the only thing keeping you on his lap was the way his forearms crossed over your lower back.

“Jesus you’re fucking tight.” he growled in your ear, lifting upwards as he pulled you down.

His teeth sank into your shoulder when your arms draped over his, your nails scoring deeply across his shoulder blades. You let out a surprised screech when you found yourself bouncing on the bed on your back.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Sorry, sorry.” 

“You fuckin’-” letting out a soft snarl, his fingers tangled with yours pinning them to the mattress. “I swear if I’m bleeding you ain’t walkin’ for a week.”

“I thought that was the plan anyways?” you playfully rubbed your foot along his calf, the smile on your face slipping away beneath his scowl. “I didn’t mean to. I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“Uh huh.” 

You weren’t ready for him to thrust back in, the solid smack of skin on skin causing your head to fall back as your breath escaped your lungs in a rush. The brutal pace brought you howling as you came, your fingers tightening between his even as his thrusts began to slide you up the bed. The quick snap of his hips kept the crest from ending, finally coming to a slow burn when he thrust in deeply a final time to spill inside you. His grip left your hands feeling numb before he finally untangled them, sliding his arms under your back to lay on top of you with a soft grunt. 

“They won’t be that bad, right? Just a few little scratches.” he muttered as you shifted beneath him, nodding as you nuzzled his shoulder.

You were both wrong, there was no mistaking the claw marks for what they were as stood in the locker room staring at them using the small mirror you had. 

“I could cover them up? Just a bit of-” you trailed off at the dark look he sent you. “But you’d probably sweat it off in the ring, right?”

“Right.”

When they called through the door to remind him that he had five minutes you couldn’t even work up a smile when he groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands. 

“They’re going to go ape shit over this.”

“No, they wouldn’t-” your mouth snapped shut when he sneered at you.

Fifteen minutes later your face was hot, your back complaining as you slid lower in your seat as the commentators took great joy in speculating exactly how Tommy had gotten those scratches on his shoulders. They were lewd enough to try and guess what position he’d had his “opponent” in when they’d come about. 

“Oh my God, did you see that? I think his jaw just came loose!”

You peeked out between your fingers to see Tommy’s opponent laying in the ring, blood pooling out of his mouth as Tommy slammed through the door of the ring. He didn’t look at you, but going by the way his shoulders tensed at the catcalling you weren’t sure you wanted to go to the locker room for a victory celebration.

“You think he’s going to go find that little hell cat that marked him up next? I feel bad for her, he seems to have a lot of frustrations to still let out.”

“I wouldn’t want to be her tonight, or any night. I bet he’s just as brutal in bed as he is in the ring. Probably how those scratches got on his back.”

“Absolutely.”

Slinking out of your seat, your cheeks burning so hot your eyes were watering you made your way back to the locker room. The security standing outside the doors, smiled and you were half surprised that they weren’t eyeing you like a piece of meat.

“He’s gonna need a minute.”

“What do you mean?”

A hollow metallic thud echoed out of the locker room, followed by the sound of something hitting the wall.

“Oh.”

“So,” one of them grinned, shifting to get more comfortable against the wall. “Good fight, right?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“He did pretty good with that handicap of his.”

“What handi- ….”


End file.
